MacEd
by Jaha Canon
Summary: It’s all fun and games until someone mimics a Shakespearean tragedy.
1. Three Weird Sisters

****

MacEd

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eds, I do not own MacBeth… okay? No more stating the obvious!

Yes, I am quite aware that MacBeth is a tragedy… in fact, there is a rumor that this play is even cursed. If someone who is currently in a play happens to mention the Scottish Play, the performance would be cursed. Well, if typing counts as saying it… when my school's presentation of Wizard of Oz is quite doomed. ^_^

Much like Midsummer Night's Ed, I am taking a lot of liberties with the story. For example, the story MacBeth is full of deaths but still I refuse to kill off any characters. Mac Beth is a tragedy, but this is a comedy. Get what I'm saying here?

After MidSumNighEd ended, someone by the name of Tako reviewed asking me why I had Puck as a girl. The reason for that was that in the Midsummer Night's Dream I was in, Puck was female… once again, another example of me molding the story into what I wanted for MY story. Yes, and what you said about how Romeo and Juliet was based from the story of Pyramus and Thisby… yes, I knew that already. I also knew that Pyramus and Thisby were used humorously in Midsummer Night's Dream too… hey, I was in that part! Long live Snug the Joiner! (whom I turned into such a lovable clueless tomboy ^_^) Thanks for backing me up about "humor is always good"! Yes, that is why this is the Eds section!

Back on the subject of MacEd, it takes place after the episode in which Plank beats Eddy in an election to become king of the cul-de-sac. The episode end with Eddy's frustration that only he had voted for himself.

And you know what? This story begins on that very same note…

--------

Eddy stood before a streetlight kicking it, winching at the pain, and then kicking it again despite Edd's trying to convince him to refrain. 

"Now, Eddy," Edd said, struggling to console his ranting friend, "I'm sure no one in the cul-de-sac was serious about that election anyways." 

Eddy whipped around to face Edd, "Yeah right, Mr. I'm-not-going-to-vote-for-Eddy-despite-the-fact-he-made-me-what-I-am-today!" he hissed.

"Really, Eddy! Surely, you don't think a plank of wood or ANY of us kids could truly rule the cul-de-sac?"

Ed jogged up to his friends, "Hey look what I got!" he exclaimed. He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a partially melted ice cream cone, "Nope, not that." One of Sarah's dolls with fangs drawn on it, "Not that either. Oops, here it is!" He pulled out a piece of paper. "A hippo!"

"Ed, that's a piece of paper."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Double D!"

"Let me see it, Ed." Edd said politely as he took the paper from Ed's hands. "_By order of King Plank, there shall be a- _wood sawing tax?"

"A wood sawing tax? What's up with that?" Eddy exclaimed.

"Now Eddy, we know that Plank has been a fair leader thus far in his rein." 

"What? He's only been king for like 15 minutes?!" Eddy exclaimed. "Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Well, if you would stop moping about it… at least Plank let us be Thanes." 

(Thanes is another word for "dukes")

"Oh please!" Eddy mocked. "Just where is this Galamis place? How am I supposed to be Thane of Galamis if I don't even know what that is?"

"Come on, Eddy. What would you do as King anyways?" Edd asked.

Eddy thought for a while… he frowned when no good ideas came to him. He groaned, "Can this day get ANY WORSE?!"

"HIYA BOYS!" came three female voices behind them.

"Kankers?!"

"I KNEW I spoke too soon!"

"BAD FOR ED!" 

The three Eds turned and started to run for safety.

"Great Galamis and Worthy Cawdor!" came a call from behind them. The three Eds stopped in their tracks. 

"Wait, I'm Galamis, right?" asked Eddy.

"Right, and Jimmy is the thane of Cawdor." Edd replied. He turned to the Kankers, "Why did you guys mention Cawdor, if Jimmy is no where near."

Lee grinned, "This is not about who is Cawdor, it is about who Cawdor will be."

"Well then, who?" Edd asked.

"Who else would be Cawdor than my dearest Galamis." Lee replied winking at Eddy.

"Why would I be Cawdor?!?!?" Eddy asked. 

"Marie!" Lee ordered. "Bring me the hubcap!"

"Yeah yeah…" the blue haired Kanker said as she pulled a hubcap out of her pocket and passed it to her bushy headed sister. 

"Mom's magic hubcap told us." the leader of the Kankers proclaimed.

The Eds stood there silent for a bit, looking at the hubcap.

"Cool, can it tell me if I will ever be married to a three toad sloth?" Ed asked.

Edd was skeptical, "So you're trying to tell us that this hubcap that predict the future?"

The Kankers nodded.

"Come on, guys! Let's go." Eddy turned as started to leave.

"Great Galamis and Worthy Cawdor… and The King of the Cul-de-sac." Lee said staring into the hubcap.

Eddy spun around angrily, "I lost! Get over it!"

"You just aren't getting this, are you?" Marie said "This is the future!"

"This is outrageous, Eddy! The Kanker's are surely making this up!" Edd exclaimed. 

"Let's go, guys!" Eddy said again. The three of them began walking off again.

"But Eddy- you will be king… but your children will not be!" came a call from behind. 

"I don't have kids, why should I care?" Eddy called back.

"But it will not be your son who take your throne, it will be Double Dee's" the call continued.

"What? That's nonsense!" Edd said shaking his head. "This whole King of the Cul-de-sac thing is nothing more than a childish game!"

"Hey guys!" Jonny said as he ran up to the trio. He was pulling a wagon that contained Plank in all his kingly glory. "The Kings been looking all over for you!"

"Well," Edd smiled politely "what does his majesty need us for?"

Jonny put his ear up to Plank's mouth.

"Right!" Jonny said to Plank, "I'll tell him." The boy with the large head turned to face Eddy. "His majesty would like to inform you that you are no longer just the Thane of Galamis, but also the Thane of Cawdor."

"What?!" asked a shocked Eddy.

"What happened to the original Cawdor?" Edd asked.

"Oh, you mean Jimmy?" replied Jonny, "He quit due to personal reasons. Anyways, we gotta be going now. Bye guys!"

And with that, the wagon towing Jonny ran off. 

"So the Kankers were right?!" Eddy said shocked. 

(Little did the Eds know, but the Kankers were eavesdropped in Jimmy's conversation with Jonny and Plank earlier.)

"Eddy, you aren't planning to do anything to Plank, are you?" Edd asked.

Eddy thought about it for a while, "No, I guess not."

A familiar form appeared in front of him. Eddy's older brother.

__

"What?!? You're not going to do anything?!?" said his brother.

"When did you get back?" Eddy asked. 

__

"I'm a figment of your imagination, pip-squeak… don't reply to me out loud!" his brother's form scolded.

"Sorry." Eddy apologized. 

His brother's form sighed. _"You call yourself a younger version of me. But let me tell you something- I would never give up an opportunity like this. Get that piece of wood out of your way and claim the title that is yours."_

"Right!" Eddy replied as the form before him disappeared. 

"Eddy-" Edd said carefully, "who were you just talking to?"

"Nope! I didn't see anyone, Double Dee!" Ed chimed in. 

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to get that plank of wood out of my way and claim the title that rightfully belongs to me!" Eddy marched off. 

"Eddy!" Edd called. He gave up. "It's all fun and games until someone mimics a Shakespearean tragedy." 

End chapter 1.

--------

****

Like the last line? I really do!

In case you are wondering about the appearance of Eddy's brother. No, it wasn't a Hamlet reference. I was wondering who I would have play a Lady MacBeth type role… and then it came to me- Eddy's brother. Whoever that guy really is has an incredible influence on Eddy, so who better to cast as Lady MacBeth?

Anyways, please stick around because I am sure that the next chapter will be coming soon!


	2. A rash but not quite bloody deed

****

MacEd

By Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: 

I do not own the Eds

I do not own MacBeth

I mentioned the Scottish play

So now my play is hexed

That wasn't very good. It didn't really rhyme, but I like how the syllables work. I was just trying to come up with a new creative way to do disclaimers. Try it for yourself if you want to… just not too much because if you do it won't be "new" and "creative" anymore, would it?

Anyways, thanks for all the good input! I'm glad this story has good support because that will make it all the more fun to write.

So, continuing on from the last chapter. 

---------

"What do you mean you want to accept the invitation?" Jonny asked his wooden pal. 

There was a pause, and then a sigh from Jonny.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Eddy?" Pause. "Short?" Pause. "Loud?" Pause. "VENGEFUL?" 

Whether Jonny got a reply about that last word was not clear. The boy put the plank of wood back into its 'Royal Carriage' and pulled him over to Eddy's house. 

---------

"Are you sure you want to do this, Eddy?" Edd asked Eddy one more time. "I mean, if the Kankers really are correct in their predictions then you probably wouldn't have to assist in it at all. I mean, just because you are the runner-up doesn't mean you have to assist in overthro-"

"Just shut up and make the stupid cannon!" Eddy exclaimed. He was already envisioning his victory parade and he didn't necessarily want Edd interrupting it.

(Author's interruption: Get it? I'm Jaha Canon and my story has a cannon in it? *silence* I'm going back to writing now…)

"O, is this a cannon I see before me?" Edd started dramatically. "Unfortunately so…"

"What are you blabbing about, Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"I just didn't want to be left out of the Shakespeare references, Eddy." Edd replied.

"I don't get what this has to do with some old guy from Russia." Eddy said.

"Or some bagel with cream cheese" Ed added.

"Shakespeare was an English playwright during the Renaissance period!" Edd explained, "He has quite a legacy, Eddy. His work has been admired for centuries by actors and fellow playwrights alike." 

Eddy glared at Edd, "Why am I listening to you talk when I should be preparing to be king."

"Because you have an inner desire to learn?" suggested Edd.

"Because you have rings on your fingers and bells on your toes?" suggested Ed.

"WRONG!" Eddy yelled. 

The doorbell rang. 

Eddy grinned from ear to ear and he ran to the door, composed himself, and then opened. "Welcome to my humble home, your majesty!" Eddy greeted.

Jonny leaned over to ask Plank once again if he was sure. Defeated, the boy-who-would- be-best-off-if-ten-gallon-hats-were-really-ten-gallon entered Eddy's house. 

"Excuse us for a moment…" Eddy said, he pulled Edd aside. "I didn't know 2X4 was coming too!" he whispered. 

"Gee, Eddy, maybe you should just forget about it, then." Edd suggested.

Eddy got into Edd's face and glared, "Are you mocking me?"

"Eddy, what are you talking about?" Edd asked. 

Before Edd could get an reply, Eddy rejoined his guests. Jonny was watching Ed imitate monsters from his favorite movies.

"I'm taking requests, Jonny!" Ed said between roars.

Eddy turned to Edd with a great big grin on his face. 

A distraction.

Perfect. 

Seeing an opportunity, Eddy reached out and grabbed Plank. He covered Plank's mouth with his hand.

(Err…. A precaution… since no one is really quite sure.)

Eddy gestured for Edd to follow and ran out the back door to the waiting cannon.

----

Jonny was cracking up laughing, "Oh Ed, you're cracking me up. He's a riot, huh Plank- I mean, Your Majesty King of the Cul-de-sac."

There was no reply.

"Plank?" Jonny looked around and found no sign of it. 

----

"Is the cannon ready?" asked Eddy.

"It is, but I'm just not sure I am." was Edd's reply.

"Who cares!" Eddy sneered. He loaded Plank into the cannon. "Pull the string, Double Dee!" he commanded.

"You do it, Eddy. I refuse!" Edd stated.

Eddy frowned, "Not this again!" He pushed Edd behind him and pulled the string to shoot Plank from the cannon.

----

"Ed, do you know where Plank is?" Jonny asked. 

An explosion was heard. 

Ed thought for a moment and looked out the window, "I think he's flying away."

"What?!" Jonny yelled. He hopped off the couch and began running off to go find his pal. No matter where it may land. 

----

The force of the explosion sent Eddy flying back, knocking over Edd. 

The triumphant new King of the Cul-de-sac rose from the ground. 

"Now to claim my throne." Eddy announced, he was about to walk off when he realized no one was following. He turned around to see that Edd was still sitting there, staring at his socks. "Are you coming, or not?"

"Look at this, Eddy!" Edd exclaimed. 

Eddy was not interested and wanted to get it over with. "What?"

"My sock!"

"What about it?"

"Look at it!"

"It's just a grass stain…" 

"It's not just a grass stain!" Edd lamented, "It's a symbol of my guilt in assisting you in your overthrowing Plank scheme." he began trying to scrub out the stain. "Out darn spot!"

(A/N: This idea was courtesy of Mewberries. I don't usually take suggestions, but I liked this one.)

"Drama queen…" Eddy mumbled. He turned and left to go find the cul-de-sac kids.

--------

****

Well, that was chapter two! **I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the "out cursed spot" idea, Mewberries!**

Until next chapter!

Jaha Canon


	3. The rise of King Eddy

****

MacEd

By Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I own Eds not. Yoda I speak like.

Errr… please excuse the odd disclaimer. Let's move on to the next chapter, shall we?

-------

Nazz came running out of her house to join the other kids in the cul-de-sac. 

"What was that explosion?" she asked urgently.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Kevin replied. 

"It's the end of the world!" Jimmy yelled as he ran up.

"Listen, Fluffy," Kevin said coldly, "I understand if that explosion scared you a little, but it wasn't the end of the world."

"It's not that!" Jimmy continued "King Plank and Jonny are missing!"

"MISSING?!?" Replied the other kids.

"That's awful!" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see their neighborhood rip off artist trying to hide his usual sleazy grin. Even if Eddy hid his grin better, the exasperated look on Edd's face gave it all away. Those Eds were up to something.

Kevin stepped up to Eddy and picked him up by the collar, "You have something to do with this, don't you?" 

"Me?" Eddy replied, "Why would I do that to our great king?" 

Eddy waited for a reply, but heard nothing but silence, so he continued.

"-But since Plank is no longer around to be king, the title should go to the runner-up." Eddy finished.

"And that would be him." Edd added, rolling his eyes. 

"Right!" Eddy agreed. He stood up straight in an attempt to look like one who has a lot of authority.

The silence among the kids continued, until Nazz broke it.

"Well, that makes sense…kind of" she said.

"It's just until Plank comes back, right?" Jimmy asked Sarah.

Eddy grinned. There was no argument. One by one the kids left the cul-de-sac for their homes with a feeling of dread. But who cares? Eddy was now king! Only Kevin stood in the middle of the cul-de-sac, glaring at Eddy.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." Kevin stated. He turned and returned to his house.

------

Eddy jumped down from a chair. He had just put a record onto his turntable and was basically just enjoying his victory. 

"What's your problem?" Eddy asked Edd, who was sulking in a corner of Eddy's room.

"I just can't help but feel guilty, Eddy." Edd replied.

"Oh, come on! It's just a plank of wood!" Eddy argued.

"To Jonny, it isn't!" Edd snapped back.

"Jonny's a freak… who cares?" Eddy shot back.

"Eddy," Edd retorted, "Jonny is just a regular kid just like you and me, he just has-"

__

"Just what are you doing?" his brother's form asked.

"My brother…. I…" 

The form sighed, _"What did I say about replying to voices in your head?"_

Eddy remained silent. He waited for the image of his brother to continue. Edd's "speech" was still going on in the background. 

__

"That sock headed friend of yours' child is going to steal your crown. That's what the Kanker's said- and they were right about the first two things!" 

Eddy glanced at Edd, who was still talking. 

This guy was a threat to him?

This guy's children was a threat to him?

They're pre-teens, why are they thinking about children?

__

"The crown belongs in our line now- and you will not let him take it. You will get him out of the way."

"-so in that way you should admire Jonny rather than criticize him-"

__

"You **will** get him out of the way."

"Eddy! Are you even listening to me?" Edd asked.

Eddy nodded. He will get him out of the way.

"Hey boys, let's take a field trip to the forest." Eddy announced.

"The forest?! Why are we going there?" Asked Edd.

"To eat, drink, and be merry?" Ed asked.

"Close enough." Eddy replied. "Let's go"

"I'm not moving until I know why we're going to the woods." Edd said stubbornly.

"Ed, get Double D." Eddy ordered. Ed picked up Edd, Eddy picked up some rope, and they headed out to the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Edd.

---------

They were pretty deep in the forest when they finally stopped. 

"Double D, would you mind hugging that tree for me?" Eddy said.

Edd eyes narrowed, "Now I know what you're up to. I am not going near that tree!"

"Awww, come on Double D" Insisted Ed, "It looks like it needs a hug." He pushed Edd into the tree. "There, there, weeping willow, Double D will dry your tears."

"It's an oak, Ed." Edd corrected.

"No, it's a banana!" argued Ed.

Edd sighed, there was no use continuing this argument or any other at this time. Eddy already begun tying him to the tree and it was already beyond escape. 

Eddy stepped back and admired his work. "Okay, Ed. It's getting dark, let's go home."

"G'Night Double D!" Ed chirped as he followed Eddy away from Edd.

---------

"What? Double D disappeared too?" was the phrase that was mumbled around the cul-de-sac the next morning. 

'This was getting way too out of control.' Kevin concluded. 'That dork has definitely gone too far.' 

Kevin hurriedly packed some supplies and left the cul-de-sac in hopes of finding Plank, Jonny, or Edd.

---------------------------------------------

****

Ah, and that was the third chapter! Did you like it? Thank you very much for reading this far and I hope you stick with it the rest of the way. 

Btw, ZephyrSamba and I have a team-up pen name now, and we are in the process of posting a story we wrote together. I suggest reading the story if you haven't yet. Our pen name is "Jaha and Zeph" (yes, inspired, I know.) and the story is called Mission EdPossible. What would happen if the Eds started a kissing booth scam? Well, read that story to find out! And that's an order!


	4. The Voices in my Head

****

MacEd

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: NYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!

Here is the next chapter! Sorry it is so short!

----------------------------------

Eddy decided that he should that very night, have a "banquet" at his house to celebrate his newfound royalty. The kids sat (some stood) around the kitchen table.

"Thanks for coming everyone! It really means so much to me!" Eddy said as he wiped a fake tear from his face. "Now eat, drink, and don't forget that I am charging a tax."

The kids dug into their food. To much of their surprise, Ed wasn't a bad cook. 

Yes, things were going rather well for Eddy. The kids couldn't really do anything about his reign and he surely wasn't going to give it up. Eddy willed the image of his brother to return and tell him that he did a great job, and that he was no longer his "baby brother" but his errr… "little brother." 

__

"Not bad, little bro." The image said.

Eddy grinned and continued to listen.

__

"You might actually have the same genes as me after all" 

__

"-But you know what you did was wrong" said another voice pointedly. He turned back to the table, where Edd was sitting in his chair.

"Double-" Eddy started. But how did he get free?

__

"That's your conscience, twerp." Eddy's brother said as if it was something obvious.

'Why does MY conscience look like Double D?' thought Eddy.

__

"Who else would I look like?" the ghostly Edd replied. _"Surely you realize that I have been on a vacation as of recently, well, until you went and tied your friend to a tree!" _The form pointed an accusing finger at Eddy, something that Edd was too polite to do.

__

"If you think your friend with the sock-hat is irritating, try listening to this guy all of the time" the form of Eddy's brother commented.

__

"What's REALLY irritating is listening to the moronic and cruel things you talk Eddy into doing every single day!" Eddy's conscience replied. 

Eddy listened to two figments of his imagination argue. This really was getting to be too much. His conscience taking Edd's form, his inner-devil taking the form of his brother.

"Why don't you sit down already so we can get this over with!?" Sarah screamed at him.

Eddy looked at the seat that was to be his, and saw that Edd's form still sat in it.

"There's no more seats open…" Eddy said.

"You are as blind as my great Nana," commented Rolf, "your seat has no occupant."

Eddy looked again and found his seat empty. He sat down breathing a sigh of relief. He still heard a nagging voice in his head, but he decided he could ignore it.

__

"Actually, you can't," the voice said _"not as long as Double D is out in the woods tied to a tree."_

Eddy immediately began to regret things he had done. 

__

"But you're king now. Isn't that what you wanted?" his brother asked. 

Eddy nodded and continued on with the banquet.

-------------------------------

****

Okay, I am very well aware that this is very short. I apologize that this also was the first chapter I posted in a while. The thing is, I wanted this part of the story to have it's own chapter, but I didn't want it to drag on too long. So this is the official "mini chapter" of the story. I will post a regular sized chapter… as soon as possible. Whenever that is!


	5. Reaching the End

****

MacEd

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: QUAAAAAAAAACK!

Ahem. Sorry this chapter took so long! I was really busy with my drama department's production of Wizard of Oz… (almost spelled Ox )… we still have three more performances to go, but I have some free time this weekend and I intend to use it to reenergize myself… and I really need that!

On the note of the "Scottish play" (I mentioned the curse in my note on the first chapter) we had an AWFUL performance last night. I guess it was cursed. Well, I don't want that to happen again and I am turning to theater superstition… so for now I am only referring to the inspiration of this story as the Scottish play. (and no, MacEd doesn't count)

---------------------

"PLAAAAAAAAAANK!" a screechy, and frankly quite annoying voice called out. The owner of the voice stood in the middle of a neighborhood nowhere near the familiar cul-de-sac. "Plank! Where are you?"

A couple blocks away, Kevin heard this voice, recognized it, and stopped to determine the direction it came from. Seconds later, Kevin spun around with his bike and headed to the area where he was sure he would find… at least, Jonny.

-----

Jonny looked helplessly around, "PLAAAAAAANK! Where are you?"

Tired, he sat on the sidewalk, "I told him visiting Eddy would be a bad idea." he mumbled.

He sat there and sulked for a while, until he heard the familiar tune of "La Cucaracha" nearing him. He sat up and saw Kevin nearing him.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Jonny asked.

"Looking for anyone who can bring order back into the cul-de-sac." Kevin said as he jumped off his bike. "Let's head back."

Jonny shook his head stubbornly. "Not until I find Plank! What could I do to help anyways?"

Kevin pulled a piece of paper out of his hat, "I found this."

Jonny took the paper from Kevin and looked at it.

"If anything would happen to me," Jonny read "I, Plank, will my throne to… to…" Jonny stopped reading and looked at Kevin. "me?"

"Listen, this whole thing is beyond me, but 'Plank' apparently signed it and if it gets that dork off the throne it's good enough for me!" Kevin urged. "Come on, let's get back to our cul-de-sac!"

Jonny continued to resist, "I could never be a king."

"I would be better than what we have now. Double D has suddenly disappeared and there is not one person who doubts that Eddy is at fault." Kevin explained.

Jonny sighed. He looked around him. He called for Plank one more time, didn't get an answer, and agreed it was time to head home.

Kevin got back on his bike. "Climb on." he said. "Just after this time, I don't care if you're king… never again!"

--------------

Eddy tried to ignore that nagging voice in his head.

__

'Why is it that Double D is so much easier to ignore when he's around?'

He, accompanied by Ed, walked nervously into the trailer park. Eddy, upon hearing many threats, decided to visit the Kankers to learn more of his destiny.

Eddy dragged Ed to the door and knocked. Lee answered.

"If it isn't the King of the Cul-de-sac himself!" she greeted.

May bounced over to the door to stand beside her red-headed sister, "And the Thane of… of…. I forget!"

Marie frowned and wandered upstairs. (which, apparently, their trailer has)

"Just get out your hubcap and start with the predicting!" Eddy ordered.

Lee frowned at Eddy. "Fine!" She turned and walked away and returned with the hubcap.

"Tell me if I have any threats to worry about!" Eddy commanded.

"You will really soon if you don't stop ordering me around!" Lee snapped.

"Errr… Sorry?" Eddy replied nervously.

"That's better… I like that in a man!" Lee said, she looked into the hubcap, "Okay, first of all. You will not lose your throne until after the woods come to your house… and second, you will only be defeated by the hands of someone jawbreaker born."

Eddy laughed. "How could the woods come to my house? Who could possibly be born from a candy?" he turned to Ed "Hear that, Lumpy, I am invincible!"

Ed laughed, "Yeah… and I can fly." he jumped out the door and huge crash was heard. "I am soaring with the chickens."

Eddy, satisfied with what he learned ran out the door, and quickly ran off. Still feeling a bit unsure, he sent Ed off to scout around the area. He heard that Kevin had left and that gave him a really bad feeling.

-----

Later that day, Ed was hopping through the forest.

"Ed?" said a tired voice. Ed turned around to see Edd tied to a tree still… looking… not so good.

"Double D, why are you tied to a tree?" Ed asked.

"You're asking me…" Edd mumbled. He smiled gratefully that someone finally came. "I was tied to this tree for almost two days and I could really go for some food… or sleep."

Ed gave Edd a confused look.

"Just take me back to the cul-de-sac, Ed." Edd said simply.

"Okie dokie!" Ed replied. He picked up the tree. "My, what lovely roots you have there, Double D!"

"Take me to the cul-de-sac before I pass out." Edd said again.

"10-9, boss!"

Right then, something caught Edd's eye. "Wait!"

Ed dropped the tree.

"Over there, Ed! There's a plank of wood lying over by that bush!"

Ed walked over and picked up the plank of wood. "Oh, hello your majesty!" he greeted.

"Let's get back to the cul-de-sac!"

-----

****

Poor Edd! Eddy tied him to a tree and left him there for almost two days. Well, due to the events in the last chapter, it doesn't look like he's ever going to do that again. Anyways, it's pretty much all downhill for King Eddy now. Stick with the story because the next and final chapter will be coming (I hope) by next weekend if not sooner!


	6. The fall of King Eddy

****

MacEd

By: Jaha Canon

Hey! Took me a bit longer then I originally planned to get to this chapter. Sue me… you'll be laughed out of the courtroom.

Ah yes, and my play ended and was very successful. …but now I still have my senior one act and I would really like it if that wasn't cursed, either! My, it's hard to appreciate The Scottish Play when you are in theater.

Anyways, there is the very last chapter.

------------------

"King Eddy! King Eddy!" Cried Jimmy as he approached Eddy's throne in the middle of the cul-de-sac.

Eddy ignored the high pitched squealing.

"KING EDDY!" it continued.

"WHAT?!?!" Eddy snapped.

"Something strange has happened and Sarah won't believe me so I thought I should tell you because you're the king and you're supposed to watch out for and protect your subjects." Jimmy said panicking.

"Just tell me what you're so worried about so I can get back to ignoring you." Eddy said impatiently.

"Well, I was over by the woods, minding my own business. When I saw a tree in the woods just walking around. It looked a little lost but it looks like it's headed this way!"

Eddy raised an eyebrow at Jimmy and then rolled his eyes. "Get out of the sun, fluffy."

"You know," Jimmy said, a small evil grin appearing on his face "We all know that Kevin is going to return soon, and when he does… it's over for you."

Eddy ignored Jimmy, who eventually went away.

__

"You will not lose your throne until after the woods come to your house…" the voice of Lee Kanker echoed.

--------

"Ed! Where are you going?" Edd questioned the boy who was carrying the tree that he was still tied to.

Ed stopped to think. "Err… home." he answered confidently.

"Ed," Edd replied, "We can be fairly certain that the direction where Jimmy's scream came from is the direction of home. NOT this way!"

Ed grinned at Edd, "It's all part of the big plan" he answered. He picked up the tree again and kept walking in the wrong direction.

"Ed, NO!" Edd protested. He was really tired. He held on to the cul-de-sac's rightful king and continued to urge Ed to go the correct direction.

__

--------

Eddy returned to his home for lunch. The kids stood out in the cul-de-sac playing until they heard a sound approaching.

La Cucaracha!

In rode Kevin, their hero, and Jonny, the missing advisor to the late king. They both got off the bike and Kevin put out the kickstand.

"Where's King Dork?" Kevin asked.

Sarah grinned, "In his house"

"Nice…" commented Kevin.

Right then, Eddy emerged out the front door of his house. He saw Kevin and froze for a moment, and then grinned.

"Good afternoon Kevin, Jonny." Eddy greeted.

"Hello, your majesty." Kevin said coldly. "I'm here to set things right." He lunged forward to punch Eddy.

Eddy put up his hand. "The only one who can defeat me is one who is jawbreaker born. Does anyone here fit that?" he asked.

There was some murmuring through the cul-de-sac.

"You're forgetting" Kevin said, smirking, "My father works in a jawbreaker factory."

Eddy "eep"ed and Kevin approached him.

The kids around them where unsure whether to grin or cover their eyes.

Eddy lay on the around, in pain. "Ha!" he managed to say, "I am still the king because there is no one who can replace me!"

"Guess again, twerp!" Kevin replied. He read the paper to Eddy.

"What? Jonny?" Eddy asked.

"Jonny?" repeated a couple of the kids.

Jonny nodded shyly. "Hehe, yeah! I guess so!"

Kevin took the crown from Eddy's head and was about to put it on Jonny's head when-

"SPECIAL DELIVERY!" a voice hollered. A tree came crashing down in the middle of the cul-de-sac.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Edd announced, "King Plank of the Cul-de-sac!"

Jonny grinned, he grabbed the crown from Kevin, claimed Plank and put the crown on it. Rolf untied Edd from the tree. The kids paraded out of the cul-de-sac together leaving the three Eds alone.

Eddy sat up and glared at Edd, "Well, aren't you going to go with them?"

Edd leaned against the tree for support. "I really should, since you tied me to a tree. But I think you learned your lesson already."

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Ed told me about when you were talking to yourself during the dinner. I never knew I had so much influence, Eddy!" Edd said grinning.

"What? NO! I-" started an embarrassed Eddy.

"Excuse me, I gotta eat something before I pass out." Edd walked off.

__

"Guess you'll be hearing from me a little while longer…" Edd's voice in his head said.

Eddy jumped up to his feet. "Wait- no! C'mon Ed, let's go to Double D's house!"

"And so the story ends!" Ed announced.

-Fade to Black-

-------

****

FINISHED!


End file.
